Talk:Spectacular
For a while now, certain members in here have been uploading pictures of real-life actresses and actors. Are we sure that it's legal to use them in this way? Just checking. --Jagtai 05:14, 15 May 2008 (UTC) If its an actress, Model, Singer then their image is public domain or whatever as long as you credit the person with the image and don't use someones myspace image it should be fine. I've seen it done on other wiki's before. *Wikipedia always makes a fuss about a famous person's image being put up without explicit permission, so I'm pretty sure that, for us, it would be the same. However, I don't know how that applies to our Wikia, considering we operate under a different presumption. --Cadden Blackthorne 06:09, 15 May 2008 (UTC) **I don't think you need to say "certain members" Jag -- 06:30, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ***I didn't want to offend or be accused for singling out anyone, hence the "certain members" bit. And I think it's worth looking into. --Jagtai 20:04, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ***Pardon me, I had to laugh at that. --Mir 02:40, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ****Contrary to what you think, Mir, I'm not singling you out. I tease you, but I don't single you out. And I am appalled by the unspoken accusation. --Jagtai 05:46, 16 May 2008 (UTC) *****Now now, let's play nice. We'll need to make it a point to look into the image placeholders for celeb photos. It may not be covered under fair use. What I'll probably end up doing is shoot either Angela or sannse a message and ask them. The best response will probably be from an official Wikia person, anyway. --Cadden Blackthorne 06:41, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ******I think that's a good idea, Cadden. --Jagtai 10:16, 16 May 2008 (UTC) *******Good idea, Cadden. Since I'm the only person besides Kit who does it, then it is sort of singling me out, my friend--Mir 16:29, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ********Not when I have a genuine concern, Mir. Stop taking everything so personal. --Jagtai 20:28, 16 May 2008 (UTC) *********I'm just saying, even with a genuine concern, you could just say Mir and Kit. Making it anonymous is worse than saying "certain members". That comes off as authoritarian. I'm not saying you don't have genuine concern.--Mir 23:16, 16 May 2008 (UTC) **********What do you mean "anonymous"? I said certain members to avoid mentioning names, which to most people would have made it personal. But if you want to feel like I have a vendetta going against you, be my guest. I couldn't care less. --Jagtai 08:19, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ***********That came out wrong. What I meant was, "Making it anonymous is better than saying 'certain members'." I'm not looking at who you're saying it about, more at what you're actually saying. If you'd said "Mir and Kit," I'm not going to care about how you're saying it, because it comes off as normal conversation expressing concern about whats going on. Saying "certain members" at least to me, comes off with an authoritarian vibe. Read your first sentence over, just the first sentence. Sounds like a news bulletin declaring a new decree. If you're expressing genuine concern, then making it personal with saying the person's name doesn't come off as possibly attacking them, because you're showing them that you care about their situation in particular. As long as the rest of your message isn't incendiary. Which it clearly wasn't.--Mir 11:48, 17 May 2008 (UTC) *I apologize if I came off the wrong way. I was just trying to voice my concern, not attack you or Kit. --Jagtai 12:37, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Okay, this came directly from Angela: "It really depends how the images are used on a case-by-case basis. What Wikipedia usally allows is one fair use photo of a person on the article about that person. It would be better to look at Wikipedia or http://commons.wikimedia.org/ to see if you can find a free picture instead. You can also search flickr using this tool which will easily add the image to your wiki: http://starwars-exodus.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ImportFreeImages" So, basically, in a nutshell, the best idea is to try and play it safe. Look only for public domain images. Google isn't necessarily the best idea, but you can start your search there. If you're absolutely certain that the image qualifies as fair use, then you still need to plug in where you got it from. (Can't stress that enough, it's not restricted to just artwork.) This helps others verify if it's actually fair use or not. Hope that helps. --Cadden Blackthorne 08:32, 18 May 2008 (UTC) What if the photo was taken and photo manip-ed or edited and then put on deviantart?--Mir 14:00, 18 May 2008 (UTC) *If it's been altered by someone and put in a public place, then I would qualify that as being under the same guidelines as other pieces of art. I don't know all of DA's policies, however, so I don't know how guaranteed it is that you'd be using a qualifying image under that situation. --Cadden Blackthorne 14:15, 19 May 2008 (UTC)